star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
A'Yark
A'Yark was a female Tusken Raider tribal leader. She was the daughter of Yark and the adoptive sister of K'Sheek, which made of her the aunt of A'Sharad Hett. Biography Early life A'Yark was born the youngest of six children. When three of her siblings died, her father abducted K'Sheek, who was nearly an adult when A'Yark's family took her in, and it was A'Yark who was granted the privilege of teaching K'Sheek the ways and words of the Tusken Raider, with her also learning how to speak Basic from K'Sheek. Yark allowed both A'Yark and K'Sheek to learn the ways of the warrior guessing correctly that K'Sheek would learn the Tusken ways faster and defended his daughters from criticism. When they were older Sharad Hett joined the Tusken Raiders, and married her sister. Life went on as it were, with her adopted sister disappeared during a sandstorm and her father died, she took a Tusken Raider named Deen as her spouse and gave birth to children. When Jabba the Hutt began to incite war between the Humans and Tuskens of Tatooine as a way to sell off his stock of antiquated blasters, the fight claimed the life of her eldest son who was six cycles old. Her tribe as well as others followed Sharad into battle against the Hutt. During the battle she lost both her spouse and her brother in law. With her believing that Sharad's son had disappeared (Unaware that he was taken into the Jedi Order, but later became the Sith Lord Darth Krayt over a hundred years later)2 . A'Yark, a widow with only two children left, hadn't originally sought the role of War Leader, but when no one else rose to take the mantle she did. Losses continued after that incident, losing not only another son but one of her eyes as well (Taken by an infection from a wound she received.) She replace the missing organ with a crystal that was a gift from Sharad, which led to the settlers calling her Plug-eye. She saw how the morale of her tribe was strickened, especially after the lost of a mightier tribe of Tusken were killed, leaving behind a village 3. A'Yark tried to raise the morale of her Tribe by example and later by daring exploits. Though this too backfired due to Orrin Gault and the Settlers' Call Fund. Seeing the Force in action After a disastrous raid A'Yark group retreated to The Pillars. she then heard from a youngling about two people riding a animal through the dunes again. She order the others to start while she went out to deal with the intruder. From behind the dune A'Yark saw Ben Kenobi save Kallie and was shocked when the women Annileen was thrown off the dewback when it tripped in a hole but instead of being crushed by the fallen beast she saw it hover in the air for a second then fall at an angle that laid it to rest just shy of the woman's body. After seeing she hid behind the dune. She needed to know what was the cause of what she seen and who done it. She didn't believe it was Kenobi since she saw no reason for him to put himself at risk for either of the women. Believing that the woman had tried to tame the wilderness of Tatooine since she was on a mountain Dewback in the dune region, combined with the Tusken raiders' view that living beings only helped themselves, believed that it was the woman who performed the feat she saw. She then resolved to kill Annileen but before she could she felt a tremor in the sands. Realizing that it was one of the Sarlacc children was waking up due to what happened earlier. She decided to head back to her tribe to share the information, knowing the human could be found again and believing that this might be what they need to regain their defiant spirit. Comet Run Day battle Later she led an assault on Dannar's Claim, in the beginning the Tuskens had the upperhand, but after the intervention of Ben Kenobi and the raising of the Settlers' Call Fund alarm. the members of her raiding party fled. The members of the Fund pursued and massacred them at Hanter's Gorge, among the casualties was her son A'Deen. She also learnt that Kenobi had known Hett. Orrin Gault who was badly injured was forced to help A'Yark repair a stolen water vaporator for her people to survive off of. Category:Canon articles Category:Tusken Raiders Category:Tatooinians